


all i see is you.

by nobodysdarlin



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Headcanon, M/M, One Shot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodysdarlin/pseuds/nobodysdarlin
Summary: juice gets off in oregon.





	all i see is you.

It had been a while since Juice had a panic attack. Like murder, heroin, and gun-running, it was something that he had almost forgotten he was capable of- pushed to the back of his mind and an unlabled box, something he would never willingly open again.

But here he was, shaking in a diner in Oregon, dripping wet and freezing from the rain, with an elephant sitting inside of his throat, cutting off his oxygen. He gripped the ends of the table he was sat at, white knuckling the worn yellow linoleum in front of him. He was trying to stabilize himself as best as he could without causing a scene.

He kept replaying the noise of the truck whizzing by him in the opposite lane just minutes ago, the air pressurizing between them and feeling his bike sharply jerk to the right, causing him to over-correct and slowing down time as he envisioned himself sliding down the wet embankment to the right of the mountain road. He immediately had to steel his hands as he felt them shaking, his breath hitching and hitting staccato over and over again as he rode in a blind panic. 

The first turn off he could stop at was a small diner, a squat white brick building, gleaming bright against the almost black-green pines behind it. Juice nearly dropped his bike as he pulled in, rain beating him with every step he took towards the entrance. He pushed through the door and headed straight to the last booth, taking full advantage of the seat-yourself atmosphere.

He closed his eyes as soon as he sat down, willing the weight to lift from his chest, trying to calm down.

"Poor thing, this rain came fast didn't it?" his approaching waitress called, mistaking his shakes for being cold from the rain.

"Yeah," Juice choked out, "Just some coffee, please?" He palmed his eyes, pressing hard until he saw white spots against black, body reeling in anticipation of every twist and turn of the ride he was about to go on.

His waitress dropped off his coffee, but he couldn't focus enough to drink it. Instead, he gripped it tightly, the scalding liquid not enough to distract his mind.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, Without even looking, he dropped $5 on the table and walked outside and answered.

"I need you."

"Is tha right? How's the ride?" Chibs warm, charming voice came through on the other end.

"Almost took a fall, I can hardly see straight."

"Alright boy-o, just breathe. Ya sitting down?"

Juice walked around the building, leaning against the cold white brick of the diner, digging his boots into the slick wet gravel to steady him. He took the deepest breath he could manage, nose burning at the sting of evergreen and cold air. His jeans were cold and wet, sticking to his legs and chilling him deeper, yet the fire in his throat was still roaring.

Chibs could hear the heavy breathing as Juice struggled on the phone. He hadn't seen him like this in what felt like years. Not since they'd straightened out as much as two outlawed bikers could.

They stayed that way, Chibs at home with both legs up on the coffee table, Juice propping his back up against a random wall in Oregon, both breathing heavily.

"Wh-why did you call?" Juice managed, realizing that Chibs had called him.

"Was thinking about you..." Chibs trailed off, pausing at the top of the sentence. Through his anixiety-ridden haze, a lightbulb flicked on Juice's head.

"Were you beating off???" Juice accosted, still breathing heavy, but feeling less weight on his chest as his mind immediately pictured Chibs, half-out of his pants, cheeks blown out as he held himself.

"Juicey.." Chibs started. In all fairness he had changed his prerogative the moment he heard the panic in Juice's voice when he answered the phone. 

"Just shut up. Just shut the fuck up." Juice breathed, closing his eyes, forcing his hand under his own waistband. Those last 5 words held a weight of passion behind them. Juice would usually say this when he'd been teased to the point of self-detonation or by the 4th shot of Jack, low and husky and enough to catch Chibs' attention.

Juice's skin was freezing, his cold hands making his cock jump as soon as they'd made contact. His hearing went fuzzy, the sound of the highway and crunch of gravel and snapping trees fading in the background as he grabbed hold of himself. He grunted as he jerked himself hard and fast, the friction of his jeans rubbing his knuckles hard. It reminded him of their early days, where they had minutes in the kitchen together at the club before someone woke up, and they'd both scramble to jerk off while kissing fast and bruising, unable to explain the razor burn they'd both sport for the next few days. 

Juice took his mind to a patch-over party, where they'd ended up against Opie's door with a girl waiting on the other side for them. Chibs was so tall he could grip the top of the door frame, leaning in and pressing hard against Juice as they both nearly split out of their skins, Juice no longer afraid of the way his body reacted to Chibs every move. They could simply press into each other and immediately get hard, gripping and grinding until one of them came hard and shaking, not knowing or needing to say anything. His mind jumped from instance to instance, feeling the weight of Chibs against him, the heat of him behind him, even hundreds of miles away. 

Juice blinked back warm tears as his eyes watered from the biting cold, hearing Chibs encouraging him on the other end of the line, feeling his stomach pull taunt with readiness as he started cumming. He spilled sticky and hot into his own hand, covering his palm and belly, seeing nothing but white tunnel vision as Chibs said "That's my boy" quietly.

Juice pulled his hand out, shaking it hard to rid it of his mess. His breath was slow and steady as he leaned back against the cold brick, staring at the gorgeous and quiet forest in front of him.

"You're a sick puppy, Juice." Chibs laughed, grinning into the receiver. He could picture him: eyes wide and black, perfect smile and freshly shaved head and cut body, suprising some lucky driver with a show of an even more perfect dick.

"Yeah..." Juice returned the laugh, ears pink with embarrassment.

"Headed back soon love?" Chibs asked finally, ready to see him after the time away. Two weeks was long enough.

"I'm already there, man, I'm already there."

**Author's Note:**

> storm is running through the midwest  
> like a bandit out on the loose.  
> and all the clouds are black as nightfall  
> but all i can see is you.
> 
> shane smith and the saints.


End file.
